


Instant Support

by aizia



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Netflix Support AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizia/pseuds/aizia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An awful kids' movie, dad jokes, and an overly helpful Netflix employee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Support

**Author's Note:**

> Any messages from Asami are bolded.

Korra was 18 when _Bee Movie_ wouldn’t play.

She had clicked the play button sixteen times and the screen was still blank. Nothing had changed after turning the TV on and then off again. Not knowing anything else to do, she opened the customer service chat box, and tried to ignore Meelo’s complaining.

_Hello?_ she sent. _I have a problem with a movie not playing._

A reply popped up a moment later, from “Netflix Asami.” Korra smirked.

**_Okay. Which one is it?_ **

(Shit). 

_Bee Movie,_ Korra replied.

A pause.

**_You should be thankful that one’s not playing, honestly._ **

Korra snorted. _It’s not for me. I’m entertaining kids tonight,_ she typed back.

“Stop texting and play the movieeee,” Ikki called from across the room, as if to prove Korra’s point.

**_Are you using Samsung SmartTV?_** asked Netflix Asami. **_There’s been a bug with them lately. ___**

“Just a sec, Ikki.”

_Yeah,_ Korra replied.

**_Try going to your Smart Hub and disabling “Auto Update Apps.”_ **

_Done,_ Korra typed.

**_Does it work?_ **

Korra hit the play button and music started to play. The screen showed a cartoon bee riding a car down a pink road.

_Unfortunately yes,_ Korra replied.

**_Great! Enjoy the movie._ **

_I’ll try,_ Korra typed back.

She closed her laptop just as Ikki and Meelo came bounding in towards the TV.

 

*** * * * ***

 

Korra was 19 when Netflix froze in the middle of a Parks and Rec binge.

It was 2AM, and she was sure she wouldn’t be able to sleep. The distraction had likely been the only thing keeping her from crying or punching something.

She opened up the customer service box and typed in something about the show not working. She wasn’t paying much attention to what she was doing, and she hoped it was at least mildly coherent.

The only response she received was: 

**_Korra!_ **

Korra stared at the message. Netflix Asami. It took Korra a moment to place her, but she smiled when Asami asked how she was doing, as if they were old friends and not practical strangers who chatted over Netflix for ten minutes a year ago.

_Not doing so hot tonight. Do you remember everyone you talk to on here?_

**_Not everyone. I don’t forget usernames like korrakicksass. I’m sorry you’re not feeling well._ **

_It’s fine. I’ll get over it._

**_Do you want to talk about it?_ **

Korra paused. She did, honestly. And she didn’t know who else she could bother at two in the morning.

_This guy and I broke up yesterday. It was a mutual thing, so I didn’t expect it to be that painful. But it was my first long-term relationship, and I’m still sort of in shock, I guess._

**_I’m really sorry. Break-ups are always awful._ **

_We were fighting way too much. It was kind of inevitable._

**_But it still hurts, right?_ **

_Yeah._

**_Last summer I got dumped for another girl. This guy named Mako. In hindsight, I’m kind of glad it happened, though._ **

_Mako??_ Korra sent.

**_Yeah. What about him?_ **

_No, it’s just… the guy I was dating is also named Mako._

A pause.

**_Wait. What do his eyebrows look like?_ **

Korra snorted. _Little sharks,_ she replied without hesitation. Wait.

**_Holy shit. Red scarf? Little brother named Bolin?_ **

Well. Korra had not expected this.

_Yes and yes_

**_Oh my god. You’re probably the girl he dumped me for. Oh my god._ **

_Oh shit I’m so sorry_

**_Don’t worry about it. Like I said, I’m glad it happened in hindsight. And I don’t doubt you were worth it._ **

Another message came in a moment later.

**_I know you know this, but one day I’m sure you’ll find a person who’s better for you._ **

Korra fell asleep soon after they said their goodnights, frozen Parks and Rec forgotten.

 

*** * * * ***

 

When Korra was 20, she stopped talking to Asami on Netflix.

They were in the middle of their ninth conversation when Asami had said, almost out of the blue:

**_Korra, you know we don’t have to stay on Netflix, right? I can give you my email or something. I mean, we live in the same city. You could have my phone number if you wanted. I’m confident you’re not an axe murderer._ **

Korra had thought about it. Had almost asked, once or twice, but could never shake how weird it could end up sounding.

_Sure._

A string of digits showed up on the screen, and Korra plugged them into her phone.

_Hey Netflix Asami, she sent to the number._

**_Heyyy. You know, you really are welcome to call me just Asami._ **

_Alright, Just Asami._

**_Did you just dad-joke me??_ **

_Yeah. Deal with it_

**_Fine. You’re lucky I like you._ **

Korra smiled.

 

*** * * * ***

 

Korra was 21 when she met Netflix Asami in the flesh.

They stared at each other until Korra coughed and Asami blushed.

“What?” Korra asked, belatedly, still not over how perfect Asami’s hair looked. She’d seen pictures of her face, of course, but it still hadn’t really prepared her for the real thing.

“Nothing,” Asami said, laughing. “You’re just even more gorgeous in person.”


End file.
